Family Troubles
by ConspiratingYourDemise
Summary: When Renee decides to hold a family reunion on behalf of Bella's wedding, what kind of family will show up? Can Bella stop her evil cousin from ruining her wedding and causing family conflict? Yeah, suckish summary, but R&R anyways.Rated T just in case.
1. The Grand Arrival

BPOV

Chpt. 1: Family Reunion

There is only one thing I hate more than shopping with Alice. Or even playing Barbie Bella. What is it, you may ask? That, my friend would be family reunions. My mother had the "fabulous" idea to have a full-fledged reunion, on behalf of my wedding. Charlie wasn't all that thrilled about the idea either, but he knows; Don't question Reneee when whe has her mind set. So, Charlie and I got stuck housing my mom's sister, Aunt Miriam, Uncle Ernest, and Cousin Jillie. I felt bad for my aunt and uncle for having such horrid names, but they really didn't need to take it out on the kid. Although, she probably did deserve it.

At twelve years old, she already reminded me of a miniature Lauren Mallory. Past experiences have been, shoving my face into my cake at my twelfth birthday party, dumping punch all over my clothes at my sixteenth, and sticking EIGHT peices of gum in my hair at our last family reunion, when I was fourteen. I couldn't wait to see how Edward handled this one. And I had a feeling that when she came to the wedding, she would probably do whatever was in her power to ruin that for me, as well. But I still had five months to wait for that, thankfully.

But then I realized a problem; Miriam and Ernest were sleeping in the only extra bed we had, so where was Jillie sleeping?? I voiced my question to Charlie.

"Dad? Where's cousin Jillie sleeping?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Hmph. Oh, she'll be sharing your bed," he said, voicing my worst nightmare. My eyes widened, and for once color LEFT my face.

What a great time for Edward to show up. I heard his swift knock on my front door, and I sprinted to get it. We only had so much time before my relatives and their demon spawn showed up. Golden eyes greeted me, and so did a quick peck on the cheek.

" Edward, we need to leave. NOW." I told him urgently.

His friendly expression turned confused. "What are you talking about, love?" He asked at the same time a puke green minivan pulled into our driveway.

"Crap! They're here!" I hissed.

"Who? You know, it is really irritating not having the advantage of reading your mind right now!" he hissed back. It was to late to explain. I had to act.

"DAD! I'm going to Edward's!" I shouted over my shoulder.

He came up behind me. "No, I want you to be here for dinner. Edward is welcome to stay, also," he said, nodding in Edward's direction.

"Thank you Charlie, but I'd-"

"Would LOVE to have dinner with us!" I finished for him. "You're most of the reason they're here, anyway!" I hissed under my breath, glaring at him.

"We're HERE!!" I heard a terrifyingly familiar boistrous voice sing from behind me. Miriam.

Her thin, curly plantinum blonde hair was cropped to the bottom of her ears. Aunt Miriam was and extremely BIG lady. It surprised me she could even walk. Following behind her was Uncle Ernest. He was just the same as I remember. Bald, and kind of chunky. And following behind both of them, was the devil's offspring herself. Jillie. She gave me a wicked smile and handed me her suitcase. Of course. Hers was the biggest of all. It was half my size, and it looked like it was about ready to burst. I could barely hold it.

Edward being Edward smiled politely and stepped out of the doorway to hold my hand as Charlie stepped forward.

"Here, I'll grab your bags." He told Miriam and Ernest. They handed him their bags greatfully. I went with Charlie to put Jillie's bag in my room. Edward came also. Seeing that I was having trouble, my super-strong vampire came to the rescue. He took the bag from my hands and carried it up for me. We sat in my room for a moment.

"So, who exactly are these people?" He asked.

"Relatives. Well, maybe not the small one. I think that one is actually the devil in disguise." I explained. He chuckled lightly. "Edward, this is no laughing matter." I told him about our past experiences together. His eyes narrowed, and he became more angry with each one.

After we came back down, we proceeded with greetings and introductions. I got a giant, lung-crushing hug from Miriam, a firm handshake from Ernest, and an eyeroll from Jillie. Edward pursed his lips. They did the same for Charlie.

"Um, everyone, this is Edward. My....fiancee." It was still hard for me to say the word, but it was inevitable.

"Oh! So you're him!" Miriam shouted, pulling Edward into a hug. She immedatly pulled back.

"You're cold! Where've you been?" She asked.

"Oh, I just came inside," Edward explained.

"Yeah.... And Edward, this is my Aunt Miriam, Uncle Ernest, and Demon-- I mean _cousin _Jillie," I introduced. I really wasn't appreciating the flirtatios looks my tweTWELVE YEAR OLD cousin was giving my FIANCEE.

This was going to be a long week.


	2. The Event Of Dinner

I should have expected that dinner was going to be an event.

"So, _Eddy-kinz,_ how much food do you want?" Jillie asked. I glared at her as Edward stiffened at the ridiculous nickname that she had given him.

"Uh... I really don't want anything... Thanks." He answered in a monotone voice.

"Oh, no, really! You should definatly eat something!" She insisted.

"It's just fine! I really don't want anything!" He answered a bit more urgently this time.

Miriam sighed and took the plate from her. I stared at the growing pile of food, slowly collecting on the plate.

When the plate was filled to what counted as suitable on Miriam's standards, she set it in front of Edward.

"I want this whole plate GONE." She said, giving him a look that said, 'Don't question me. Just DO it'.

He cringed away from the plate, but in a minute picked the fork up, and started shoveling food into his mouth as fast as he could, surrounded by humans. He didn't look to be enjoying one second of it. As soon as the plate was cleaned, Edward excused himself to the bathroom. Miriam, quite stalkerishly, if I do say so myself, got up and followed him, putting her ear to the door. In a second she barged in. She came out with Edward in tow.

"Bella, your fiancee is bulimic. I found him throwing up in the bathroom! It's just as I thought..." She tutted.

When it was time for Edward to leave, I followed him out the door. He tipped my chin up to give me a goodbye peck.

When he pulled away, I whispered, for fear that the little devil had her ear against the door.

"Meet me in my room. Quickly," I urged him

"Why?" He whispered back.

"Can't tell you here," I semi-explained, my eyes darting around suspiciously.

"His eyes were confused, but in a second I was alone, his Volvo speeding around the corner, and out of sight.

I walked back inside to find Jillie, making exaggerated kissy faces and noises. I rolled my eyes, and made my way up to my room, knowing full well, he was probably already there.

"Maniac driver..." I muttered to myself, walking in my bedroom door.

"Well, is that any way to greet me?" He asked, a smile in his voice, as his arms wound around my waist from behind.

I scoffed. "Well you know that it's true!"

I felt him shrug. "Now what did you need me for so quickly?" A confused tone took his joking one.

I sighed. "You won't be able to spend the night tonight... Or for the rest of the week..." I explained.

"Why not?" His voice sounded dissapointed.

"Because the _thing _is sharing my bed with me," I shuddered. _How dare she? She took his spot! _I thought, trying to make light of the situation. It wasn't working. Oh, the things she could, and probably would, do to me as I was sleeping. I cringed.

"Well in that case..." His sentence never finished. All of a sudden, I was pulled into a heart-stopping, bone softening, forget-your-own-name kiss. My head was still swimming when he pulled away, and he had to hold me up for a brief second.

There was a scratching noise at the door, and a deviously sweet voice said, "Oh Bellllaaaa! Come oooouuuuttt!"

I glared at my door, where it was coming from. "Listen up, Jillie. This is my room, and I will take as LONG as I want in here, thank you very much!" I answered back. By that time, Edward was already gone. I grabbed my pajamas, and quickly got dressed.

When I opened my bedroom door, Jillie was sitting there, an annoyed expression on her face as she loudly smacked her gum. _I know what I'd like to smack... _I thought, and laughed inwardly at the idea.

"Ugh! You took foreverrrrrrrr!" She whined, in a voice that made me want to wring that scrawny neck of hers.

"Would you shut UP!" I lost it. Seriously, this girl had NO idea what her limits were.

She smiled wickedly, and I knew something was about to happen. Suddenly, there were tears streaming down her face, and sobs were ripping through her. Was she bipolar or something?!

Miriam came rushing up the stairs. Ohhh. Now I got it. That little son of a-

My thougts were cut short by Miriam screaming at me, "What did you DO to her?!"

"Sh-she h-hit me-e!" Jillie gasped in between sobs. My eyes first widened, and then narrowed.

"BELLA! I would have thought that a grown, and _seemingly _mature young woman like you, would have enough self-control not to hit a _small, sweet, innocent_ little girl, like my Jillie!" I recoiled in horror and annoyance by her use of the words 'small, sweet, and innocent', in which Jillie was none.

"But- I- You- She?!" I stuttered. I gave up. I knew I wasn't going to win this battle.

I stalked back into my room, and collapsed onto the bed. I quickly let darkness consume me. I would need A LOT of sleep tonight....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke in the middle of the night, to find Jillie snoring loudly next to me. I was hanging precariously off the edge of the bed, as she was spread out over the rest. I glanced up at the clock. Ugh. Two freaking o'clock in the morning. Abysmal.

I sighed, and got out of the bed. I knew that Edward was probably outside the house, so I threw on my robe, and quietly made my way out of the house.

I opened the door, and stepped out into the night. Obviously there was no moon. Darn these clouds. Darn them to heck.

"I didn't know you had such conflict with clouds," his velvety voice came from behind me. Had I really thought that last part out loud?

"Hmph. Well I do." I grumbled, turning to face him. In a millisecond, he was in front of me.

"Grumpy, are we?" He said in a mocking tone.

"Well if you were human, and awake at TWO FREAKING O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING, you would be a bit grumpy too, wouldn't you?!" I whisper yelled.

He looked a bit taken aback at first, but then looked hurt. I immediatly regretted exploding on him.

"I'm sorry. I am just REALLY not liking the sleeping arrangements," I apologize. His eyes lightened back up, and I was in his arms, cradled against his chest.

"I forgive you, love. I understand." He assured me. We sat like that for two hours, until about four in the morning. The grey in the clouds began lightening, and I could fully appreciate his beauty. I sat staring at him for a while.

"Well, I had better go inside. I need at least the littlest bit of sleep, if any." I said.

He gently sat me down, and I made my way towards the door.

"Wait!" He said, a cold arm restraining me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Your uncle's awake. He's in the kitchen," He whispered.

"How'm I supposed to get in?! I can't go through my window, because that will wake Jillie, and I can't go through the front door, because he's in the kitchen, and he'll see me!" I panicked. Cold lips silenced me.

"Love, I can honestly tell you, I have nothing," He answered me sheepishly.

Well, I had to face the music. I walked cautiosly to the door, as if the house were to explode at any second. I turned the knob as quietly as I could, and inched my way inside.

"Bella? What are you doing out there?" Mission fail.

"Oh! Um, I was out... for.... a morning jog?" my statement sounding like a question. He seemed to have bought it, and turned back to his coffee.

Just then, Charlie came walking down the stairs in his uniform.

"Bella? Why are you up so early?" Mission fail. Again.

"Oh, she just came in from her morning jog!" Ernest answered for me.

"Morning....jog?" Charlie asked, eyeing me suspiciously. Crap. He knew I couldn't walk a flat surface, let alone jog and UNstable suface.

"Yeah... I just started this morning," I quickly lied.

"In your bathrobe?" His eyebrows arching in disbelief.

"Yes."

He walked out the door, shaking his head. WOW. This week was going to be longer than expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, peoples. As of two months ago, I HATE TWILIGHT. Whoever wants this story needs to PM me, and I'll do what I can. PLEASE! By the end of this week, this story will have been deleted, so somebody better claim it.**

**Lots of love,**

**CYD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, guys. Y'know, I think that I just might continue this story. I'm really proud of it, because it's been my most popular story, and I hate dissappointing people. Opinions? Please, please review and tell me what you think. I really do love you guys, and your support. Thank you!  
Lots of love,  
CYD**


	5. Pancakes

**A/N: HOLA, MIS AMIGOS! (That means Hi, my friends, if I'm correct. xP) Okay. Let's just say I got A LOT of reviews. Not one of them telling me to discontinue this story. Yes, ALL of them told me to continue. Yay! I really do love you guys! So, as my present to all of you... *fanfare plays* I have the next chapter! And even though I'm really not that into Twilight anymore, I still had a blast writing it! I hope you guys like it! **

I walked into the kitchen to make myself a bowl of cereal. Ernest was in a sweat suit, eating a Dietbar, and getting ready for his "morning excersizes." I was afraid. Hopefully he would go outside for that one.

"I'm trying to lose weight," he explained, his mouth full of... the stuff in that bar. "You see, all of my fat seems to collect on my--"

"MAKE ME PANCAKES!!" Jillie interrupted grandly. Morning officially ruined.

Ernest sighed and turned towards me. "Would you happen to know how to make pancakes?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Sure..." I sighed, and got out the Bisquick. I heated up the pan on the stove, and spread some of the batter in it.

"Those aren't small enough!" Jillie whined, watching from beside me.

"Then I'll eat that one!" I snapped. She smiled deviously. When my unsatisfactory pancacke was finished cooking, I put it on the big plate I had set out. I went to make another pancake. This one was smaller. I hoped it was good enough for the little monster, so I could go out and meet Edward and Alice.

"Bellaaaa! That one is too smallll!" Jillie cried. I gritted my teeth and told her I would make her another one. I was trying _so hard_ not to explode at her. Heaven knows we certainly didn't need a repeat of last night...

45 minutes, two bags of Bisquick, and about eleven-million "too big!"'s and "too small!"'s later, I had just about had it with Jillie. Quite frankly, I was surprised that I even made it this far without killing the little rhymes-with-witch.

Luckily, at that moment, Alice skipped into the kitchen, greeting me brightly.

"Oh, hi, Alice! Would you like a pancake?! WE HAVE MANY!" I shouted at her. I probably sounded like a madwoman. I probably looked it, too.

Her golden eyes widened at the HUGE pile of pancakes, at my disposal.

"Uh, no... I'm fine... you could feed all of Africa with that many pancakes..." She muttered.

"Jillie? Is this one good enough?" I asked her through my teeth.

"It's too _small!_ My gosh, I thought you told my dad that you _knew _how to make pancakes! Not pennies!" She yelled at me. Alice's eyes narrowed. This was cutting into precious "Barbie Bella" time, I presume.

She stalked over to Jillie, well, vampirically, and bent slightly to look into her eyes menacingly. She didn't have to bend far, considering her height. Did I ever tell you that that little pixie was _scary _when she's angry? Well, consider yourself informed. _Do not mess with shorties._

"Are you _sure _it's too small?" Alice hissed.

Jillie was thoroughly intimidated.

"Uh... Scratch that, Bella! It's perfect!" Jillie stammered. I smiled, satisfied. There wasn't even as much as a "Thank you, Bella! My pancake-making savior!" as she shoveled pancake into her mouth.

I should probably keep a vampire with me often throughout the week...

"Urgh! Nnph! Argh! Hooo! Hya!" I heard from the living room. No, Uncle Ernest did, indeed, not go outside for his excersizes. I believed that I might be mentally scarred for life.

"Can we get out of here, please?" Alice asked urgently.

"PLEASE! GET ME OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE!" I agreed. I had never been this wound up, or _that loud_ in my whole life. Alice bolted out the front door, me in tow. We passed Edward on our way out, because he had been waiting in my front lawn.

"Alice! Wait!" he shouted after us. Alice would have none of that. She practically tossed me into the passenger seat of her Porche, revved the engine, and we were speeding off to the Cullen household.

Why must my family be so _weird?!_


	6. Let The Games Begin!

**A/N: I... I have failed you all... ;_; I feel like such a rhymes-with-witch (Jillie, anyone?) because I haven't updated in LITERALLY A YEAR. I apologize, but I guess I just got out of the funk of writing. & This story has been giving me some MAJOR freakin' writer's block. =_=... I wouldn't be surprised if all of you had stopped following this story alltogether. :/ I swear I'll try harder, okay guys! To make up for it, I am writing this chapter here. :D**

I never thought that I'd be more grateful to play "Barbie Bella". Alice sped her Porsche down the lonely roads of Forks, quite intimidatingly, might I add. After that scary episode with Jillie in the kitchen.. Well, let's just say I have a newfound respect for the little pixie.

"So we're gonna go to the mall, so we can pick up some more supplies!" She gushed.

"Horray." I said, quite unenthusiastically.

She smirked at me, "Well don't act so excited.."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. The headache that had been throbbing since my family arrived returned with a vengeance. I rubbed my temples, trying to soothe my aching brain. The little wench named Jillie had me going into overdrive.

We had to drive a couple of towns over, because our rainy little place apparently wasn't good or big enough to have a mall of it's own. Luckily, the silence was taken up by Alice's incessant chatter.

When we finally arrived at the large parking lot of the mall, I instantly recognized Edward's familiar silver Volvo. He was leaning coolly against it, obviously waiting for us. Figures. But.. Who was that standing next to him? No... No, it couldn't be...

Jillie?

The one that I had just narrowly escaped? I sucked my breath in. How could he do this to me? Was this revenge for not even acknowledging him this morning? Because if that were the case I'd apologize a thousand times, just to get her to leave.

She was standing just a little too close to him for my comfort, and he looked more than a little bit uncomfortable. But not the "OMGWTFBBQ I'M SO HUNGRY FOR YOUR BLOOD" uncomfortable. More like "Ew. Something smells nasty."

I gripped the seat edges, almost tearing through.

"Hey, careful with the upholstry! It's leather!" Alice chided me.

I made what I hoped was an apologetic noise at the back of my throat as I glared laser beams straight through Edward's head. He just stared back at me with those golden-honey eyes that I loved so much.

When Alice skillfully parked her bright yellow car, I climbed out stiffly. I walked just as robotically over to Edward, and the... Thing.

I yanked Edward to the side where I could talk to him privately. Surprisingly, I caught him off-guard, and he stumbled forward in my grasp.

"What. Is. THAT. Doing with you?" I whisper-screamed at him.

"She climbed into the car, and it's not like I could force her out!" He hissed

"Well sure you could have! You're just a wimpy vampire!" I said, hoping that it hit him below the belt.

It seems that it did, because he straightened up, and glared at me. Then, without a word, he walked over and stood next to Jillie.

_He wouldn't... _ I thought to myself. But he did. He leaned down, took Jillie's hand, and asked her to go get some ice cream with him.

"... FINE, EDWARD! GO ACT LIKE A PEDO! FINE WITH ME!" I yelled after him. I could almost feel his smirk, as he gave a slight wave from behind. "A week before our wedding.. Fine. If he wants to play dirty, then that's what'll happen." I muttered. "Come on, Alice. Make me gorgeous!"

Let the games begin.

**A/N: Yes, it's short I know... Sorry guys!**

**And yes, I am aware that they are pretty OOC... But what you see is what you get! I haven't read the Twilight series in.. Well.. Longer than a year, so what you see is what you get with this one, guys! **

**Lots of Love,**

**CYD**


	7. Hello Gorgeous!

**A/N: Okay... There are some things to discuss!**

**First off! I love you all! Do any of you have an idea what a wonderful response I got from you people just by adding this chapter? It's amazing! I'm so glad to see that you guys haven't lost all of your faith in me. :3 But only 3 reviews this chapter? We're gonna have to do better than that! :D Alright, thanks to your tremendous reaction, I have become motivated to write the next chapter!**

**Second! Factual errors in the story! I have just read it over and became aware that in the first chapter, Bella states that the wedding will be in 5 months. However, in the last chapter, it states that the wedding will be at the end of the week. Just to clear that up, the first chapter is incorrect, and the wedding will be at the end of the week in Bella-Twilight-world.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

Alice's eyes widened in surprise and delight.

"You- You're giving me permission?" She asked incredulously. I nodded my head. I was sure I was going to regret this eventually, but for now, all I cared about was showing Edward who was boss.

The rest was a bit of a blur of department stores and chic boutiques. There was a lot of pink, and an excessive amount of makeup bought that day. Then, I was whisked into the surprisingly clean public bathroom for my transformation. Alice layed out her many purchases of beauty supplies across the tile counter. Since this was a very nice bathroom, they had a few chairs for waiting. Waiting for what, I have no clue. We pulled a high-backed cushiony one over from the corner, and I sat down, surprised at the comfort.

I felt all sorts of products being applied to my face. I didn't know, and I really didn't want to know, what exactly she was doing. I pretty much just sat back and zoned out. After what could have been hours, but was probably only 20 minutes, Alice signified that she was finished. I opened my eyes and turned to the mirror, revealing an absolutely gorgeous face. Alice had worked wonders.

It looked soft and shockingly beautiful at the same time. My skin was a pale blend of cream and soft rosy hues. My eyes were a deep golden color, outlined by a sharp black eyeliner, with lashes that really popped. It all really made my brown eyes come out to their full beauty. For the finishing touch, my lips were a shiny pale pink, that went perfectly with my skin tone.

I felt kind of guilty for thinking like such a concieted person, but I justified myself that this was all Alice's doing.

"I'm ready," I stated, feeling devious.

"Ready for what?" Alice asked, confused.

"Ready to rock some boy's world!" I shouted, earning some wary glances from the other occupants of the bathroom.

"Woah woah woah. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you ARE about to get married in a week..." Alice said. I would have none of that.

I told her, "Of course I'm sure! If Edward wants to play games, oh I'll play!"

With that, I strode out of the bathroom. I had a new air of confidence around me. It turned out that this confidence was well-kept, because I could see the heads turning. I don't mean to sound self-centered, but the boys were DEFINITELY checking me out.

Alice finally caught up to me, surely thinking that I had finally lost it. "Are you okay?" She asked, worried.

"Never been better!" I chuckled, eyeing a group of guys who had just passed us. Suddenly, I saw Edward, and the devil herself, sitting in front of the ice cream parlour. Jillie was nearly falling out of her chair, trying to get closer to Edward. He, however, looked absolutely disgusted. I smirked to myself.

He must have heard us, because he looked up, straight into my now-stunning eyes. His face looked alarmed for a moment, but then smoothed over his expression, so he looked completely cool. He stopped looking disgusted about Jillie, and returned my smirk. It made my blood boil with rage. _Don't act so smug.. I could play that way, too!_ I thought to myself. My smirk turned into a grimace, and I looked down at Alice.

"Well, I suppose we should find a way to get under HIS skin, then," I whispered so quietly, Edward wouldn't be able to hear from way over there.

Alice's eyes darted around, scoping the room. Of course, she would take any chance to taunt her adopted brother. The corners of her lips lifted, and I took that as a sign that she had found someone. Perfect.

I looked over, to see a boy looking back at us. He would be just the thing we're looking for. I looked back at Edward, to see him staring at me in horror. Looks like he'd figured out our plan.

Good.

**A/N: Oooh! Who's the guy? Haha well you guys should give me suggestions as to who or what you think the new guy should look like! :D**

**Anyways, reviews make my day. And if you don't review, I might just have to stop writing again.. And then what? SO REVIEW!**


	8. Movies With Rover

**A/N: okay seriously i dont think you guys understand it's been 3 years since i started this damn story and it's been nearly a year since i updated why are you all still here**

**i didn't even think anyone still liked twilight in all honesty**

**but um**

**okay**

**i still don't like twilight but whatever i guess you guys really wanted me to write some more and i haven't written anything in a while so**

**here's an update i guess**

Jacob stared back at me, his eyes widening. Obviously he had seen my newly beautified face. I strutted in his direction, ready to screw with Edward's mind.

"Hey there, Rover," I purred at him. He swallowed hard.

"Bella? You look.. Different," he replied.

"Do you like it? I just got some cosmetology tips from Alice over here," I gestured to the pixie. Her jaw was nearly on the floor, and she had the most incredulous look on her face.

"W-wha- Um, yeah, it looks, um, really nice. I like it," he stuttered. He gave a shy grin, and I put up my most seductive smirk.

Holy crow why was I doing this. This was not me. This was not how I was supposed to act, and I most certainly never had before!

Those thoughts swirling around my head must have shown on my face, because suddenly Jacob was asking me if I was alright.

I cleared my throat. "Um. Fine." I turned my head to look at Edward. He was now swiveled all the way around in his chair, glaring daggers at the three of us. I almost felt bad. But then I saw who he was sitting with.

Confidence restored, I kept going with my original plan.

"So Jacob. How would you like going to a movie? The cinema's right downstairs, and I heard that 'Suzie's Revenge' was pretty good," I asked, flashing him a smile.

"Um. Yeah, sure, that sounds fine," he mumbled. I wrapped my arm around his, and began leading him towards the escalators. Right past Edward.

As we strolled past him, I could see him fighting the urge to jump out of his seat. He was visibly tensing up, and it was _so damn good. _I knew I was accomplishing what I had set out to do.

Jillie was too busy making eyes at my fiance to even notice I was there. Oh well.

Reaching the escalators, Jacob was obviously confused.

"Bella, are you trying to get me killed? This is not like you," he whispered.

I knew he was right, but I couldn't let him in on my plan. "What? I have no clue what you're talking about. I'm just hanging out with my best friend!"

This was going to be _too good._

**yeah so um  
there you go i guess  
who knows it'll most likely be another year before i update but okay whatever  
i'll see you guys then**

**damnit do you guys realize that i started this stupid fanfic when i was 12  
i was a sixth grader in middle school  
i'm a freshman now this is incredibly silly**


End file.
